The Beach
by Fueled By Fanfiction
Summary: Fang. Loves. Max.the flock lands at the beach and fang reveals his deapest secret. one shot but could become chapter story! OMG! It's a username change! Previously fly4ever.
1. Chapter 1

**alrighty here it is my first max ride fanfic, its a oneshot unless yall review good and like it, then it could be a chapter story if not here it is!**

**The beach**

MAX POV

"Max!" Gazzy whined, uh he wanted to go to the beach- again. Not that I really had a problem with the beach, but you eventually get tired of it after oh I don't know, five or six trips a week. "Gazzy, we've already been a couple times this w-" I was cut off by the almighty-no-show-emotion; Fang. "I think we should go, I have to talk to you about something anyway…"

ANGEL POV

Omg! I knew what fang was talking about, I heard it in his thoughts one too many times before.

Fang. Loves. Max.

And he was _finally_ going to tell her, I had tried to convince him before but he just replied every time with the same smug answer "I'll tell her when I'm ready to have my heart ripped out and stepped on." ok, okay I admit it he didn't say that _exactly_ but that's what I felt like he was leading to….

FANG POV

Ok, I was ready to tell max I love her. I really didn't believe she would say she loved me back but, I couldn't hold it in any longer. It was literally tearing me apart inside, I couldn't even look at max without whimpering to myself, yeah I no, wow fang is whimpering, and showing emotion what has happened? Well, let me tell you, max happened. She has that effect on me that if she didn't already know my life story's I would have gladly opened up my very soul to her, within ten seconds of talking to her. Wow! I'm turning into such a sap….

I was feeling all gushy when I heard angel say to me teasingly "You looove her!" my face turned bright red and I snapped back "Angel, shush!" she replied with a little bit of humor still in her face "sorry."

MAX POV

Ok, what just happened? Did fang just, undermine me? I think he did, wow, but the little kids seemed happy and I didn't feel like being the bad cop again so… I just kinda went along with it. Still minding the fact I was gonna kill fang later. But then I melted, oh gosh, why did he have to look so freaking hot! I wanted to slap him for making me ache like this. Wow, I'm a sap. That make shock you but get ready for this, I didn't mind, and get read to have a famous max headache, I loved fang.

FANG POV

We landed, and me and max walked back to a clearing and sat down by a bush, was I seriously gonna tell her I loved her? It just sounded so unlike me. I started off, considering it was my idea to have a talk with max. "Max, I have something important to tell you…. I've known you almost my whole life, and I feel like, like, I-" oh, god what have I started. "I LOVE YOU!" I slapped my mouth and started to turn my face away from max, but she stopped me half spin.

With her lips.

Then she smiled and said " I think I love you to."


	2. Author's Note! Please Read!

Alrighty, here's the lowdown. Well, before I start if you already read this on another one of my stories it's the same, so you can stop reading if you've already read it (unless your having a lapse of temporary brain-loss age or you just wanna read it again :P) as you know in the past I haven't updated in a very long time. (Sorry 'bout that by the way)

**Maximum Ride readers of my story called 'The Beach" Read This!**

This story was just gonna be a one-shot but I decided that ill turn it into a chapter story claps but 'Love Unlost' my latest Twilight story is my main story, at this point. But I will try to update often on this one, so look out for that!

**Twilight Readers of my story called 'Up and Coming Bella' Read This!**

This story is finished sadly, I felt the need to end it because of 2 reasons.

1. I have suffered to much writers block from this story it gave me migraines.

2. I felt the need to end it, because in my mind (what an adventure/ abyss that is…) I felt it was better to leave it like that then to keep going on.

**Twilight Readers of my story called 'There's No Turning Back Now' Read This!**

This story, (like my Maximum Ride story) is a side project I will update it but not as often as 'Love Unlost'

**Twilight Readers for my story called 'Love Unlost' Read This!**

This is my favorite story! Yah! This is my main story! Yah! Sorry to many Yah's! I'm just so excited for this one. I will update this one more often then the others. Hope you enjoy it.

Here's how I operate, with my side stories I always write during school when I have time, with my main story at the time I do all my writing on the computer and fir a couple hours straight when I have time. that's why it takes me longer for my side stories then for my main story. If I need help with the plot I will ask, or even if I don't ask and you have a good idea and want to share with me feel free!


	3. Chapter 2

Fang sped up as I moved closer to him, we were flying over Texas, and Fang had been acting weird all day. I wondered if he regretted telling me he loved me, or regretted that id said it back.

As I pondered the reason he was acting odd Nudge interrupted me with her classic two letter sentence.

"I'm Hungry." Shocker isn't it?

I spotted a diner.

"Ok, what about over there?" I asked while pointing at 'Benny's Diner'

"Sure." All of the flock agreed in unison, with the exception of the silent Fang.

We landed and walked into the restaurant, oblivious to the obvious thing we forgot about.

We didn't tuck in out wings.

Oops.

A silent three finger sign behind my back meant 'get out of hear!' After that symbol we all rushed out of the diner, even with out hunger pains growling.

Of course people followed us out.

Remind me to thank modern technology next time I get the chance because I just love those camera phones.

Riiight…

We lept up but failed because apparently we needed a running start. So we ran fast and tried to leap up again and this time it worked.

Thank God, I didn't know how much more of the annoying clicking of camera's before we started punching people.

We were rising into the air and when the timing was perfect. I had a Max Attack.

"Max?" Fang's Panicked voice Said behind me. "Max?! What's Wrong?!" Well dummy wadda think happened I wanted to snap back, normally when someone told you they loved you, you didn't exactly dish out the sarcastic remarks the next time but I was just so pissed off at him.

"Iggy help me! She's having another Max attack!" Iggy rushed over and him and Fang carried me through the air.

"Max. Max can you hear me?" Fang's cool breath whispered onto my skin. "Max Please! You've got to wake up! You just have to!" He must have been really freaked out because it wasn't like him to show so much emotion at one time, I thought he might explode from the feelings.

The Darkness was building, pushing against me. Breaking the barrier between this world and what lye after it.

"Fan-" I managed to gasp out before the darkness overcame my voice.

"Max!" Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


End file.
